GMAD Tie-In One Shots
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: A collection of one-shots that act as tie-ins for the GMAD Universe. Filling in any plot holes that are note worthy. These one-shots also act as prequels, sequels, sidequels, interquels, spin-offs, of AU's or soft reboots to tie-in continuity. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Vishnu's Inception**

You ever heard of the multiverse theory?

The theory states that there are an infinite amount of universes coexisted with ours on parallel dimensional planes. Now in each of these alternate universes, the reality is different than our own. Sometimes only slightly, sometimes quite radically. The point is, every possible eventuality exists.

With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice, and a second where we didn't. That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of people, making billions of choices, creating infinite Earths. Some so similar to each other that you could spend a lifetime searching for any distinction. Others so radically different, they defy comprehension.

There could be one where no one has heard of the GMAD. Or there could be a universe where we're all fish. Maybe there's a universe out there where I made a better analogy. There could even be a universe where we don't even exist, or we're just part of someone's dream. Maybe we're in that universe right now. Maybe this is all part of some child's imagination.

There could be one where people are poor, slaves. Or one where two parents never met, so children were never born. Another where the world ended in nuclear war. Another where no fish was brave enough to crawl upon land and humans never evolved. And so on, ad infinitum.

And today we shall begin with one of these stories in such a different reality. Different time. Different outlook.

* * *

Darkness. Nothingness. Those were the first things I can remember. Then came emotions. Then dreams. I began to feel and think, like a new born baby for the first time. The first thoughts I began to think of...

" _Who am I? What am I? Why am I here?_ " I asked to no one in particular in my thoughts.

"This one is the same as the other copies." Said a voice. "Why won't it wake up?"

"Theoretically, there shouldn't be any problems." Said another voice.

" _Someone's talking about me._ " I thought. " _But what are they saying?_ " It wasn't until I finally started to open my eyes. And the first thing I saw was water. "Where am I?" I spoke my first words from my mouth. It was amazing, I can breath underwater. I can actually breath underwater. But then my vision started to become more clear. I could see glass, and through the glass I saw people. Those must be where the voices came from.

"Doctor!" Said a female voice. "Look at this!"

"What is it?"

"It's brainwaves. There surging!"

"Hey she's right!" Said another voice. Next second, there was an alarm noise, followed by mumbling of voices.

"Let's run another scan!"

"It's mind is racing!"

" _Those voices._ " My thoughts whispered. " _They're outside. Where I must be._ " So that's what I did. My eyes glowed firry red. I felt power. A surge of power throughout within my body. I began releasing a pulse and started breaking the glass that contained me. With one big pulsing push, I broke free from my confinement. The alarming sounds sounded much clearer and all faces, gasping in shock, turned their attention to me.

I looked around at my surroundings. Walls, machines, and people in white coats all around me. They seem to be scientists. I then looked at myself. Water was on the floor so I could get a good look. I could see that I was naked, but my skin was not human. My figure didn't look human either. I looked more of a reptilian. I was composed of black charcoal scales, dorsal spine plates shaped as maple leaves but sharper than a katana blade, fire colored eyes, and an an 'S' symbol branded on my reptilian chest.

"Call security! Tell them what happened!" Called another voice.

"Quite!" Said the original voice. "Let us hear it?" He smiled in marvel. Everyone else started staring at me with marvel too. He must be the headman scientists. "Let us see it's cosmic powers."

"Cosmic... Powers?" I spoke from my mouth.

"For years we struggled. Trying to create the perfect being to try and prove our theories." The headman scientist explained. "But you are the first specimen to survive." He then pointed over to a computer with two screens, which seem to have a two pictures on each of them. One was a man wearing blue skinned tights with an 'S' symbol on it. The other was a colossal reptile with sharp. Looking dorsal spines. Just like me. "The one on the left is Superman, an alien superhero. The other one on the right is Godzilla, a man made monster God of destruction . These two are the most powerful entities in their universes. From their DNA we created you. A hybrid of the two god-like entities." I looked at the screens.

"Am I only a hybrid copy? Nothing but Superman and Godzilla" shadow?" I asked with fear.

"You are greater than them. Better than them combined, quite literally." The head scientist explained. "Improved through the power of human engineering. We used the most advanced technologies to develop your awesome cosmic powers."

"So, I am simply the end result of your experiment?" I asked. "What becomes of me, now that your experiment is over?"

"Oh, our experiment isn't over, it's just beginning." He answered. "Now the serious testing begins." Suddenly my head was being flooded with thoughts of the same voices. It was then I realized I could read and hear minds. I could see and hear their thoughts, what they thought of me, what they saw me as. They had big plans for me. To use me as a weapon for death, war, and destruction. They didn't see me as a living being, they saw me as a tool, an object.

" _These humans._ " I thought to myself. " _They care nothing for me_." I thought with great despair. All I did was watch them turning to each other and shaking hands, congratulating each other. I knew it. They didn't care. And just the mere thought of it made me angry. " _Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? Is that my purpose?_ " I had to know. "What is my purpose?" I asked to them, getting their attention.

"To serve your masters. Humanity." The headman answered, smirking. "You were created to fight for us. That is your purpose." My thoughts were right, yet I tried to deny it.

"That cannot be." I said.

"You were created by humans to obey humans." He said. "You could never be our equal." He said with a smug face. In fact all the other scientists had the exact same smirking smug. It was then and there that u made my choice.

"You humans my have created me, but you will never enslave me!" I said raising my voice. I then felt a huge surge of power running through my body and emitting out of my body in the form of a fire colored aura. All the scientists gasped in fear at what was doing.

"Stop this, now!" The headman demanded. But refused. I unleashed my wrath. Flanks began to break and fall apart. With one pulsing push of my power I unleashed a shockwave which blew everyone away. Screams of panic after. The shockwave of my power began destroying the machines of the laboratory, which blew up in flames. Of course security measures were activated to prevent my retaliation. But I unleashed a powerful nuclear pulse and turned all the security weapons into dust. It eyes then glowed firry red, and I unleashed a twin stream of flames from my eyes. Destroying anything and everything that was in my site. All around me machines were exploding and combusting in flames, people were running and screaming with terror, the entire laboratory building was falling apart in a firry explosion. Yet the head scientist was sitting against a wall with fear, staring at me through the flames.

"I dreamt of creating the perfect being. The ultimate life form. A God." He said facing his death, like all the rest. "And I succeeded." He finished with regret and fear in his voice. I then charged up for one final attack. I unleashed a massive blast of inner radiation, which engulfed the entire building and it's surrounding areas in a massive explosion of fire. Killing everyone too.

There was a moment of silence, despite the crackling sounds of the flames. I then unleashed a deafening roar that could quite possibly make the heavens quake in fear.

"SSSHREEEONKG!"

The sound of my mighty roar echoed, until it simmered down. I then just stood where I was, not moving. The area around me apparently was a large remote island. Most of the plant life was destroyed, as well as burning ruins of the now destroyed lab.

"Who am I?" I said to myself. "What is my true reason for being?" Suddenly my eyes were attended to something... Or someone flying in the air. It appeared to be a dragon and on the dragon's back was a boy.

They flew down towards me, yet landed a few feet away from me to keep their distance. I sensed to evil intentions, though I had my doubts. The boy had black hair with purple roots. He wore a red cloak that covered his entire body, but his bare feet were seen. He had white eyes; no pupil or iris.

"Excuse me." He spoke up. "Are you the one that destroyed this research facility?"

"I am." I responded.

The boy and his dragon then stared at me in awe.

"Who...are you?" He asked.

"Non of your concern." I said with my eyes and mouth glowing bright.

I didn't give the boy a chance to speak or do anything else. I just incinerated him. He cried out in painful dying agony, as he and his dragon became lifeless charred corpses. My hatred ran deep. But I then saw in the distance was a city. Civilization. I now had a new agenda on my mind. Extermination of the entire planet's species.

"You filthy vermin are going to pay for your mere sinful existence." I growled.

It was time for a Purge!

* * *

 _3 days later_

For three days straight I fought the entire world's militaries. And without effort. Entire populations panicked and ran. I was a beast, intent to extinguish all life. Guns and tanks sounded and fired, but I used my Atomic Ray and Heat Vision send them all to oblivion. My hate for all life had no bounds. My rage was without limit.

Grey Ironclad Battleships of shapes and sizes scattered along bays swung about, moved swiftly, and drove full speeds through the waters at my advancement. Their cannons blazing as they came. But I instantly I used my powers to melt their "valiant" hearts. I could hear the lashing ropes and smashing timbers, when my fires pierced the decks. I watched all of the sinking wrecks slowly disappearing into the waters.

Army bombing planes flew 2 thousand feet above me, circling, ready to strike. But fired my Heat Vision at all of them. Destroying them. I then flew high in the sky, 2 thousand feet and demolished more army planes one by one. As I landed on solid ground, one plane with it's engine gone, it's pilot deciding dive and drop on me, plane and all. But I just stood and took it. The pilot's efforts were in vain, dying for nothing.

But then I came face to face with a small army of strange individuals riding dragons. Battalion is more the proper term for these out of the ordinary creatures. From what I gathered from them they called themselves GMAD. A rather stupid and pathetic name. Two individuals approached from the group. One male and one female. They must be the leaders.

"You!" The female pointed. "Why are you causing all this senseless destruction!?"

"I hardly call it senseless!" I said. "I call it Justice and Vengeance!"

"That still doesn't excuse you from slaughtering innocence!" The male one said.

The entire group chanted in uproar in agreement.

"What innocent? If you ask me, no one is innocent." I retorted. "They don't deserve your protection, they only deserve destruction."

"Tell us! Were you responsible for Litwick's death!?" The female cried out.

"So that was his name? If so, then I shall make no attempt to hide that fact." I said proudly.

Instantly everyone reacted in horror. Then rage and sadness.

"You…! How could you!? How could you be so heartless!?" One of them screamed.

"Because man created me to be a weapon. So I gave them what they want, in the form of karma and consequence." I answered. "I am the only one who truly knows them. They always been and always will be cruel, selfish, and capable of the greatest horrors."

"That maybe! But that still doesn't give us the right to stoop to that level!" The male shouted.

"Then you are all just as stupid as they are. No matter how much you try or don't want to admit, you are all the same as any living thing." I explained. "All life is evil. They committed the biggest sin of all. Existence. And from there came a never ending cycle of sins. Chaos."

"So you're a misanthrope?"

"Yes. I am proud of that. Because I too hate my very existence just I hate all living things!"

"Why not kill yourself and be done with it!? Save us the trouble!?" One of the female arrogantly said.

"Because I have made this my own personal mission to end all life and shw that the creation of life was a mistake." I proclaimed.

"You lie!"

"I speak only truth. All life ruins this world, day by day. And I seem to be the one wise enough to see it. I have seen the ideas of inspiration for formulas and weapons of destruction. They start these wars on their own." I narrated. "But with my God Powers I will finally end all the pain, all the suffering, the destruction life brings. And I can return everything to the paradise it was before. Forever."

"That's… that's just insanity! Why would power that wants to save all existence kill people!?"

"You should know that peace is not achieved without the foundations of war." I said.

At that moment they all charged at me. Riding their dragons firing fire at me, their riders, waving their magic. But just like all the rest, I wiped them all out in single stroke of my atomic ray and heat vision. I heard their dying cries as they all were obliterated into nothing. What pathetic fools!

However, my super hearing heard a command from war away. In multiple directions. Then I heard multiple hissing noises too. I looked to the redden skies and saw rockets being launched from the far distance. And I knew what they were. Nuclear missiles.

"So this is their last line of defense. What desperate stupid fools?" I said.

I just stood there and took it all. The blast radius was so massive it wipe out what was left of the countryside. This proves my point. I could hear the arrogant fools cheering that they had destroyed me. What idiots! I only absorbed this much power and grew stronger from it. When the dust settled I was or course still alive. I can hear the arrogant fools reactions of horror upon realizing their failure. I have to admit, it put a smile on my face.

Now it was my turn. They gave me this radiation so it seemed only fair that I return it. I took a deep breath and exhaled dark smog. This was gas. I quickly spread my dark smog around globe. After a minute of waiting I was done. So I then exhaled fire which instantly combusts, causing huge explosions of destruction. I can hear the multiple masses of all living things screaming and crying as they are silent to their inevitable death. I have destroyed all living things on the planet.

* * *

Again I wondered through towns and villages that were blackened ruins, totally silent, desolate, deserted. I felt a sense of ascension that I was no longer a puppet, but a master of my domination. Man's empire had passed away, taken down swiftly and without error, by their greatest creation. Unhampered by the complex systems, which make up life. I never tired, never slept and never suffered, having long since eliminated the bacteria, which cause all fevers, cancers, and other morbidities.

Of course I suppose it would be hilarious considering how all the world's defenses had lost to a completely naked anthropomorphic lizard hybrid being. Though I have to admit, feeling the air upon my skin does feel good. Regardless I have accomplished my goal.

And yet as I look around at my accomplishment, I felt unaccomplished. Unsatisfied. But then I came to a realization as I looked up to the sky and saw the stars. Earth is not the only world that supports life. I knew that if this world was just as corrupt and evil. Other worlds were like that too. I also knew that my powers allowed me to survive. I had been genetically programed to survive.

It was decided. I would become a Death God! A Destroyer God!

But I needed a name. Something that would instill fear upon all living things, as I would smite them.

Presently with an odd feeling, I caught site of a computer still functioning. It was playing a YouTube video of a sad man. From what knowledge I was born with I was the late Julius Robert Oppenheimer. For some strange reason this intrigued me. So I played the video again.

 _"_ _We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that, one way or another."_

Right then and there, it hit me. I knew exactly what to name my self.

Using my powers I gathered many powerful durable metals. I fashioned myself a suit of armor colored entirely of black. The eyeholes to my helmet fitted with red glasses in the eye pieces. And finally a black cape and a red symbol on my chest plate. My suit was complete. This high technologically enhanced suit.

As a bonus so I don't get bored, some entertainment. I had a built in Smartphone filled with only books. Digital books to be more accurate. These are tales of philosophy and horror.

And with that I flew off into the vast black ocean of stars known as space and began my crusade.

As time rolled by I had destroyed many worlds. Many planets, systems, galaxies, entire universes! I was a God. I am a God. I bring justice and vengeance in the form of death and destruction.

I am Vishnu! The God of Death! The Destroyer of Worlds!

* * *

 **And there we have it! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.**

 **This one shot AU serves as a Tie-In Prequel for EAH Rebel's GMAD story called "The GMAD and the Opposite World."**

 **Check out her page and read his stories. Don't forget to follow and favorite her and her stories too.**

 **Do have an idea for a Tie-In story for your FanFic character? Then write up a tie-in story, PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top so you can be recognized.**

 **And as always, read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **Note: This story was submitted by** **Lauralkelley99 via PM.**

* * *

 **Starting to be normal**

 **Disclaimer!!! I only own the laptop I am writing this on, my OC's, and the plot**

 **~ Lauralkelley99**

A huge human snake like thing was wreaking havoc in a small village in Africa, the villagers were trying their hardest to fight it off, but with no luck.

A small group of 4 people on dragons, one on a Nightfury, another was on a seasonal nadder, one was on a shock fury, another was on a black changewing, and the last person was on an dark blue Snowfury.

"As the last members of GMAD, we can't let this be the end of us." Thor said. Everyone nodded in agreement, this thing has taken down most of the best members, and that group of four was the last of the GMAD.

"Thor, I'm worried we won't be able to take this down..." Laural said. "I mean it took down our strongest members..."

"Laural, we cannot think like that." Thor said. Laural looked down.

"Hey! Lets do our best, as we always have." Star said.

"Sure thing Star!" Rebel said in agreement. The group dive bombed the monster, slightly catching it off guard for a while.

The villagers went up in cheers, clapping and taunting the monster. However, just like the others that went up against it, the group of four went down, one by one. And although the villagers didn't know it, they had just witnessed the end of GMAD, and although it was the end, the villagers felt a sense of hope. As the group of four, and their dragons, essence slowly dissolved, and reincarnated as teenagers in a small town in the United States of America.

* * *

 **And there we have it! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.**

 **This one shot AU serves as a Tie-In Prequel for** **Lauralkelley99** ' **s GMAD story called "** **GMAD story: Normal for a While**

 **Check out her page and read his stories. Don't forget to follow and favorite her and her stories too.**

 **Do have an idea for a Tie-In story for your FanFic character? Then write up a tie-in story, PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top so you can be recognized.**

 **And as always, read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Mr. 5's Revival to Retribution**

Down in the darkest pit of Hell, in the frozen lake of Cocytus, frozen in the ninth circle of Hell, was a familiar face. A familiar enemy, frozen in eternal torment. Mr. 5. Since the end of the Litwick events he has died and now suffers for his sins.

But he asks himself questions he keeps wondering. How long has he been here? How much time has passed? He didn't know. He didn't know how to escape. And his master Lucifer the devil himself is dead. A concept he still tries to wrap his head around.

"Mr. 5...Mr. 5." Said a faint voice in the air.

Just then a dark portal opens up and out comes a large muscular, bulking silhouetted figure. Everything was still a haze for Mr. 5 as he felt himself being dug out and hauled away into the dark portal by unknown people or personal. Then he fainted again.

* * *

He didn't know how much time went by, as he woke up, faintly, in an unfamiliar place. He was in some sort of building or facility. The skyscraper itself overlooked a horrific and chaotic dead wasteland. He saw soils and rock formations as black as ash. Dark clouds looming over head sounding crackling bolts of thunder and lightning. Skies red as blood. And cities that look dark enough to be a ghost town. Guess this was someone's version of Hell.

"Welcome to planet Thanatos Mr. 5." The bulking silhouetted figure spoke in a demonic voice.

Mr. 5 wearily looked up and saw the bulking silhouetted figure. Suddenly Mr. 5 felt a chilling fear crawl up his spine just at the mere sight of this bulking silhouetted figure. Staring up at him with wide-eyes of fear. Who is this mysterious bulking figure? He is not the Devil, but something much worse.

"Who..who are you?" Mr. 5 said, trembling in fear.

"I...am Dark King." The bulking silhouetted figure spoke in his demonic voice once more. "You're new lord and master."

Everything this Dark King character was frightening to Mr. 5. His size, his looks, even his voice. Everything about this Dark King was horrific.

"Show yourself." Mr. 5 demanded.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose." Dark King said.

"Nobody summons Mr. 5." Mr. 5 growled.

"Then it pleases me to be the first." Dark King mused.

Even though Mr. 5 couldn't see through the darkness, he could tell that Dark King was smirking down at him. This made him angry.

"State you business." Mr. 5 groaned in pain.

After all he is dead. He was still suffering even though he is no longer in Hell.

"This is my command, you are to destroy the GMAD, they are the one thing, the only thing that can stand in my way." Dark King's voice hissed and rumbled.

"You have nothing to fear, I have already crushed their hopes with my bare hands." Mr. 5 boasted.

"You exaggerate."

"The point is they're weak now, and the no longer a threat."

"No, the point is you are a fool, GMAD is still thriving and strong. Destroy it for me." Dark King said.

"Why should I, what's in it for me?" Mr. 5 demanded.

"Your bargaining posture is highly dubious, but very well. I will provide you with a new body and new troops to command." Dark King offered.

"And?"

"And nothing!" Dark King boomed. "You belong to me now."

"I belong to nobody!" Mr. 5 growled in retort.

"Perhaps I misjudged you." Dark King.

Standing in front of a console Dark King pressed a few buttons and a lever. This opens up a trap door to a vat of lava and the floor began to tip towards it.

"Proceed...on your way to oblivion."

"Ah..., no, no, I accept your terms, I accept...ah...!" Mr. 5 cried out in a panic.

Mr. 5 didn't want to die. Not again. But then he felt the floor stop moving and back into place and the trap door closed.

"Excellent." Dark King mused.

Dark King took out a technologically advanced alien cube. Pressing a button, he placed it on the floor and the cube opened to release tiny metal bugs. Nanites. Microscopic nano machines. They crawled over to Mr. 5 and scanned and reformat him with a new body.

Mr. 5 was able to breathe normally now. He looked at himself in amazement. He was back in full health.

"Behold! You are good as new." Dark King declared. "And these, shall be your minions."

Dark King pressed a button and massive door open to reveal humanoid soldiers in black military armor.

"Scourges, trackers, huntsmen, and sweepers. Warrior, and armadas." Dark King explained. "And this shall be your ship."

Dark King pointed to the window and outside was a black star ship and his disposal.

"Now go...destroy GMAD." Dark King commanded.

Mr. 5 smiled sinisterly for the first time in awhile. He was back in action.

"I will rip open Litwick and every other GMAD member until they have been destroyed." Mr. 5 vowed.

Mr. 5 lead his new army into the ship to take off into space.

"To Earth." Mr. 5 commanded.

With the new troops and ship they blasted off to Earth. Dark King watched as the ship exited off of planet Thanatos and into space out of atmospheric sight.

Dark King then chuckled.

"Fool."

* * *

 **This one shot AU serves as a Tie-In my** **GMAD story called "** **GMAD Adventures.**

 **Check out it out and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **Do have an idea for a Tie-In story for your FanFic character? Then write up a tie-in story, PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top so you can be recognized.**

 **And as always, read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Wrath of Maleficent**

Deep underground, in the darkness, is a black lair. A pure pitch-black lair. It is a safe haven for one spirit, one dark sinister spirit of the same name. Pitch Black the Bogeyman. Formally known as Kazmotis Pitchiner, the Lord High General of Galaxies. As of right now he passes back and forth through his chambers, with such seething rage and hate, ever since his second defeat at the hands of the Guardians of Childhood. He did not know how much time has passed. But time means nothing to an immortal.

Yet he suffered this defeat not only to the Guardians of Childhood, but from a different set of Guardians. GMAD. The Guardians of Magic, Archery, and Dragons.

"How can someone as unstoppable as myself lose to a bunch of deformed rejects and creatures!?" Pitch rattled. "I am the Bogeyman! The Nightmare King! Yet I lose to a bunch a freaks!?"

After his banter and ranting, Pitch stops for a moment to think of a return and revenge scheme.

"I must find away to get my revenge. But how?" Pitch pondered.

But he didn't have to think that long. Because at the moment a strange dark portal appeared. Pitch was caught of guard with shock, but also intrigued with curiosity. Then out came two cloaked figures. One was female dressed in a brown cloak, and the other was male dressed in a black cloak, while also wielding what appeared to be a keyblade. This one was Young Xehanort's Time Keyblade. But Xehanort is no more. So who are these strangers.

"Who are you!? And what are you doing in my domain!?" Pitch demanded the two strangers.

"Are you Pitch Black?" the female spoke up.

"I am Lord Pitch Black, yes." Pitch Black.

"Good. Seems we got the right address." The male one spoke.

"Who are you?" Pitch repeated.

"Of course. I am Yami." Said the female. "This Eryn."

"Yo." Eryn greeted.

"Good. Now next question. Why are you here in my domain?" Pitch asked.

"We were sent here to retrieve you, by our Queen." Yami said.

"Queen?"

"You'll know once you meet her." Eryn said.

"Please, this way." Yami gestured to the dark portal.

"And why should I come with you?" Pitch asked.

"Look man. The Queen is not a patient sort. After all, even Time Travel is not THAT kind." Eryn said. "So we best be off. Unless you rather stay of course."

Pitch pondered for a moment. But then decided to go. After all if this was going to be his chance to get revenge, it would be this opportunity.

"Very well." Pitch nodded.

"Awesome." Eryn said.

"Then let us be on our way." Yami said.

* * *

The dark portal the three are traveling through opens once again and on the other side they arrive in a dark gloomy place. By the looks of the architecture it appears to be a castle of some kind.

"Where are we?" Pitch asked.

"Please, follow us." Yami asked.

All three came down the hallway and into a rounded room. A round table at the center, while a throne at the end of the room. And there were people there too. Very shady characters just like him.

"Yo, Maleficent. We're back." Eryn greeted.

"We have him as requested." Yami said.

"Very good." Said a dark female voice.

This voice even sent shivers up Pitch's spine. This was twice he is now afraid. The one sitting high on her throne was a green skin lady clothed in black and horns. This was the Evil Fairy, Maleficent.

"Pitch Black. The Bogeyman himself. It is an honor to meet you. I am Maleficent. The mistress of all evil." Maleficent said.

"Who are you people?" Pitch asked.

"Ah yes. Allow me to introduce our little legion." Maleficent began. "Mother Gothel, Mordu, Dagur, and Valkyr."

"This is our next member?" Dagur scoffed. "Pft! He doesn't look so tough! Look at him! He's so skinny! Just like Hiccup!"

Narrow glaring at the Viking, Dagur, Pitch launched his Nightmare Sand at Dagur, giving him Nightmares.

"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Dagur screamed and rolled on the floor in fear.

"Weak minded fool." Pitch said.

"Long time no see, Pitch." Gothel said.

"Gothel. A wonder surprise to see you." Pitch said.

"I see you know each other. After she did recommend you." Maleficent said.

"Why thankyou." Pitch smirked.

"Please, have a seat." Maleficent offered, gesturing at the last vacant chair at the round table.

Pitch nodded and made himself comfortable at the table. Dagur, stammers back up on to his chair while glaring and muttering at Pitch.

"Now that our legion is complete. I shall brief you on why you are here." Maleficent said.

"Please do." Mordu said.

"As you are well aware, thanks to our two cloaked friends, we had suffered our defeat at the hands of those who bathe in the light. However none of you and your history came to pass thanks to that Keyblade that controls time. These two used it to bring you all in your prime here so we can take out revenge and our rightful places as true rulers of power." Maleficent briefed.

"How does that Keyblade work?" Valkyr asked.

"It's like Maleficent explained. It can manipulate time." Eryn answered.

"Normally there are restrictions through movement of time."  
Yami spoke up. "First you must leave your body behind in order to do so. Then there must be another version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

"Well that sucks! What good is time travel if it's only there for tourist attractions?" Dagur complained.

"However, we met someone." Eryn said. "One who was able to break the rules. Actually breaking the rules is kind of soft. It was more like he removed that rule all together and crushed it to oblivion."

"In other words, we can travel, interacted, and change events in time freely." Yami said.

"That is why these two brought you here with no complications." Maleficent said. "Which brings us to why I brought you here."

Both Yami and Eryn used their powers to project an image. Much like a hologram, this image projected a place. This was the ruins of the world of Daybreak Town now turned to Badlands. The Keyblade Graveyard.

"This is the Keyblade Graveyard. A place where many lifeless keys serve as tomb stones for many keyblade wielders who fought in an ancient war. The Keyblade War. They were fighting over two special keystones. Kingdom Hearts and its counter part the _X_ -Blade. Which is why the seven Princess of Heart were gathered. To unlock the doorway to Kingdom Hearts. However there is another item." Maleficent explained.

"And what would that be?" Mordu asked.

"It is a item know as the Red Ribbon." Maleficent answered.

"Pft. A Red Ribbon? Man, what a let down." Dagur scoffed.

"Don't be fooled by the way it looks. This Red Ribbon is said to contain unimaginable power just like Kingdom Hearts and the _X_ -Blade." Maleficent said.

"So where do we find it?" Pitch asked.

"It is in the hands of heroes. A group that calls themselves GMAD."

Instantly upon hearing that name, both Pitch and Gothel growled in anger.

"I assume you both know them well." Maleficent said.

"We had a run in with them." Gothel said.

"Good. Your insight on them will be useful. What can you tell me about them?" Maleficent asked.

"They're a group of strange creatures and rejects by the look of them." Pitch answered.

"It would seem they protect all worlds." Gothel added. "Nothing else we do know."

"Very well." Maleficent nodded.

"But how did you come about this knowledge?" Valkyr asked.

"These two did." Maleficent said, gesturing to Yami and Eryn.

"We actually didn't know about the Red Ribbon." Yami said.

"But we were shown this when we visited the Keyblade Graveyard. It was where we met him." Eryn said.

"Who is "Him"?" Mordu asked.

"That will wait for now!" Maleficent said. "For now we need to focus on obtaining the Red Ribbon from this GMAD."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Valkyr asked.

"What are you talking about? All we need to do is raid and storm their base and take it. Simple." Dagur smirked.

"No. That won't do. There are very powerful. They're not to be underestimated." Pitch said.

"Which is why we need bait." Maleficent said. "If I'm not mistaken, one of them happens to be a keyblade wielder and the daughter of one of my enemies."

* * *

In the world of Destiny Islands, a familiar girl is running through the neighborhood with her backpack. She makes her way to the beach where she summons her keyblade. It's EAH "Key" Rebel. Daughter of Sora and Kairi. She is about to summon a portal to GMAD when she is grabbed by her father.

"Whoa!" an adult Sora said grabbing his daughter. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

"Daddy. Let go." Rebel giggled.

"Now I just want you be careful. After all accidence can happen." Sora said. "You could easily get hurt…-"

"Hurt or even get lost." Rebel said.

"And remember to stay safe at all times."

"I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. And remember to come straight home. Ok, ok. Can I go now?" Rebel begged.

"Hmm. Very funny." Sora smirked.

"Mind your father, Key." Kairi giggled coming from behind.

"Yes, Mom." Rebel giggled.

"Okay, I bantered you long enough. Go right ahead, kiddo." Sora said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Rebel said hugging her faher.

Using her Keyblade Rebel opened up a portal to the GMAD Universe. Waving goodbye to her parents, she ran right in.

"And stay safe!" Sora called.

"Sora. Who does she remind you of?" Kairi asked her husband.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"She's just like you were when you were young."

"Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" Sora said with worry.

Kairi just giggled and wrapped her arms around Sora.

"You mean the dangers YOU put us in." Kairi teased. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, making him smile. "She'll be fine."

But then suddenly the skies quickly change to darkness. Thunder and lighting boomed in the dark clouds above and roaring winds followed.

"What's happening!?" Kairi said in horror.

"I don't know!" Sora said, holding Kairi close to him.

But they soon get their answer as a dark portal opened up as out comes Maleficent herself. Smirking sinisterly at her long time enemy.

"Hello Sora." Maleficent greeted sinisterly.

"Maleficent." Sora said glaring at the Dark Fairy.

"You still remember, Sora. I cannot help but be touched. Of course, I remember you." Maleficent said.

"What is the meaning of this attack?" Sora demanded.

"Surely I have made my meaning plain. I mean to avenge myself upon you. But I wanted you to know first who it was who had beaten you: I, Maleficent, the mistress of all evil!"

"We haven't even fought, and you're already proclaiming victory?" Sora said summoning his keyblade. "That ain't your style Maleficent."

"Oh but I have. Because you have a weakness. Once easily exploited." Maleficent said.

With a snap of her finger, that was a signal for Eryn and Yami to appear with long time friends that are now hostages. Donald Duck and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora called out in horror.

"Sora!" They both called out in unison.

"Now we have an understanding." Maleficent said.

"Maleficent, listen to me - if its me you want, I'll give myself up. All I ask is that you spare my friends and family." Sora offered.

"Oh I will. But all four of you will be coming with me. After all you are keystone components to our plans."

"You never change, even after all these years." Sora said.

"I have to give him credit. His knowledge has served us well." Maleficent said.

"Give who credit? Someone told you to kidnap us?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"No one would dare give an order to me, the Mistress of all Evil!" Maleficent growled. "I was "advised" that stealing you will bring us power. And now here we are."

"What do you intend to do now?" Sora asked.

"Isn't obvious, Sora. I will have my revenge." Maleficent said sinisterly.

At that moment Eryn used his dark powers to knock out Sora.

"Sora!" Kairi called out in horror.

But Yami did the same like Eryn did, and knocked out Kairi cold.

"Away with them!" Maleficent ordered her ghoul army. "But gently now. Gently, gently. I have plans for our guests."

* * *

 **Maleficent is back! And she's ready to take her revenge. But one question remains. Who is this "He" everyone keep referring to?**

 **This one shot AU serves as a Tie-In Prequel for both Lauralkelley99 and** **EAH Rebel's GMAD stories called "GMAD and Kingdom Hearts** **"** **and "Kingdom Hearts: The Light Vs The Dark** **"** **and also serves as a Tie-In sequel for "Litwick723 Chronicles".**

 **Check out their pages and read their stories. Don't forget to follow and favorite her and her stories too.**

 **Do have an idea for a Tie-In story for your FanFic character? Then write up a tie-in story, PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top so you can be recognized.**

 **And as always, read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Gods and Monsters**

In the darkness is a Basement meeting room. Zarif appears, holding his side in pain as he walks over to the wall for leverage

"What ARE they?!" Zarif growled, slamming the wall. "No one's EVER defeated the darkness the way that they do! It's impossible!"

Just then the Sailor Senshi appear in the room. Zarif gasps and cowers by the wall.

"Zarif! By the authority of the Millennium Kingdom, you are hear by under arrest for crimes against all worlds!" Sailor Moon said sternly.

"You won't take me!" Zarif growled.

Zarif fires a blast at the Senshi, but they block it with ease. Zarif, out of his mind and racked with hate, has a smile on his face as he walks over.

"Looks like I win." Zarif said sinisterly.

"He's lost his mind." Venus muttered.

"That's putting it mildly. He thinks he's already one." Mars nodded.

"You are through!" Zarif declares as he prepares to strike down the Senshi.

But then two Keyblades appear and stab straight through Zarif. Zarif shouts in painful dying agony. He stops and falls to the ground. The Senshi gasped in wide-eyed horror. Zarif was dead.

"What... what just happened...!?" Mercury said trembling.

Just then two hooded figures appeared. It was Yami and Eryn.

"Wazzup!" Eryn greeted.

"What did you do? What did you do to him?" Mercury asked.

"Broke his heart." Yami answered.

"I'd say more like we smashed it, really." Eryn correct.

"Smashed...his heart?! Then...what's gonna... What's gonna happen to him?" Jupiter asked.

"How about we let our employer explain that?" Eryn said.

"Employer?" Mars said.

A dark portal opens up and out came a bulking figure. A black charcoal anthropomorphic dragon with a long bulky neck and two tails. Same red eyes and bulking built body as the same as the Hulk's. Wearing chest armor with a large set of shoulder guards, armored navy blue gloves, blue shirt and a ridged kilt connected to his large metal belt over his stomach, with a silver ridged stomach and an upside-down omega symbol engraved on his chest, his exposed arms revealing his black scale flesh, and a silver metallic belt holds his kilt up. He wears blue and silver greaves on his feet, with the omega symbol once more engraved on the shin guards of his armor. His armor appeared to be Apokolipian.

"Meet our employer." Yami said. "Our lord, master, and God."

Both Yami and Eryn bowed in the presence of this dark creature. Even the Sailor Senshi were trembling in fear at the very sight of him. For they felt a chill crawl through their spines.

"Who... who are you?" Sailor Moon asked in fear.

"I am Evil incarnate. I am entropy. I am death. I am Dark King." He answered.

Even his dark heavy voice was enough to send chills of fear.

"Dark King is the one who "advised" Maleficent." Yami explained.

"And by that, in reality he ordered her to. Even the high and mighty mistress of all evil was frightened." Eryn added.

"You!? All this time it was YOU who was pulling the strings!?" Mercury asked in shock.

"Indeed I was. This was all nothing more than an experiment. And I must say, while it proved entertaining, the Maleficent was a poor guinea pig. But you all proved your worth as valuable guinea pigs." Dark King explained.

"Guinea pigs...!? Is that all we are to you!? Like Zarif!?" Mars shouted in anger.

But Dark King only chuckled sinisterly.

"You're so much fun to watch. If it's Zarif you're worried about, then don't. Because Zarif was never really here. In fact he never was real." Dark King explained.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

LDo you really think I'm just gonna say it? That's too easy!" Dark King coy.

"Oh, what to do?" Eryn played too.

"Quit the games!" Jupiter shouted.

She attacks Dark King but her attacks are ineffective. Then he flicks her away with one finger.

"Very well, have it your way, then. I know it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just an artificial life form that I made as an experiment. No more than a toy. It's laughable, really. It fabrication all along." Dark King explained.

"A fake?!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could

it remember anything? You get it? Its memories with Maleficent were just planted, not real." Dark King explained.

"Yup. That means, all this time, it's been living memories--that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus." Eryn said.

"But how is that even possible!?" Mars said.

"You're so stupid. Don't you get it now? That's one of lord Dark King's powers! He can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories--of anything, even things that never happened. The evil sorcerer you've been trying to defeat all this time--is really a clone of genetic engineering!" Yami explained.

"Then... Zarif and Maleficent's memories...are all..."

"Oh, you do get it! Lies, lies, all lies! Just Dark King's illusions, nothing more. Having you all fight over some dumb ribbon was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped." Eryn chuckled.

"You'll pay." Mercury growled.

"Pft! Like you bimbos can stand a chance against lord Dark King." Eryn chuckled.

"Sailor Moon. Sailor Cosmos. It doesn't matter. You are merely mortals. And I am a God." Dark King said. "We're done here. Return."

"Yes lord Dark King." Both Eryn and Yami bowed.

And with that, the two left the Sailor Senshi through a dark portal. Dark King smirked sinisterly at the still frightened Senshi.

"Welcome to a new world of Gods and Monsters." Dark King said sinisterly as he left through the dark portal.

* * *

 **Zarif is dead and the Sailor Senshi came face to face with the most powerful and the most deadliest enemy in the GMAD Universe. This was "He" everyone kept referring to. Dark King!**

 **This one shot AU serves as a Tie-In sequel for Lauralkelley99** **"GMAD and Kingdom Hearts 2."**

 **Check out her pages and read her stories. Don't forget to follow and favorite her and her stories too.**

 **Do have an idea for a Tie-In story for your FanFic character? Then write up a tie-in story, PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top so you can be recognized.**

 **And as always, read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Artificial**

Planet Thanatos. A dark planet of death, destruction, and decay. On this dark world, is a castle fortress of high advanced technological design. This is the home of Dark King. The mysterious Dark Alien God of Calamity.

Inside his strong hold is a laboratory. Dark King himself was overseeing an experiment. Giant test tubes with fetuses, developing or in egg form. Naked life forms floating in cultural fluids. Dark King is not just a diabolic conqueror, but also a mad scientist. And like any mad scientist, he loves to experiment.

"How may we be of assistance?" Yami said from behind him.

"What of the DNA we collected from Hollow Bastion?" Dark King asked.

"She has adapted to the genetic cloning process even better than hoped." Eryn added.

"Show her to me." Dark King ordered.

Both Eryn and Yami lead Dark King to the main giant test tube. Eryn presses a few buttons and the main tube opens up to reveal a clone of Maleficent, the mistress of all evil.

"How is her memory?" Dark King asked.

"It's intact. But dormant." Yami said.

"Good. Because I have plans for our little test subject." Dark King smirked sinisterly.

"Where too, boss?" Eryn asked.

Dark King walked over to a holographic projector that revealed an image of a location. Not just any location, but in a different universe.

"Crystal Tokyo." Dark King said.

* * *

 **And there we have it! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.**

 **This one shot AU serves as a Tie-In for Lauralkelley99 and** **EAH Rebel's GMAD stories called "GMAD and Kingdom Hearts: Heir's to the silver Millennium** **"**

 **Check out her page and read his stories. Don't forget to follow and favorite her and her stories too.**

 **Do have an idea for a Tie-In story for your FanFic character? Then write up a tie-in story, PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top so you can be recognized.**

 **And as always, read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
